15 ans d’écart 2ème partie
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 55] ... L’amour va t’il être plus fort que la différence d’âge entre Heero et Duo ? Suite et fin de « 15 ans d’écart »... YAOI


Titre : **15 ans d'écart**** (2****ème**** partie)**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : _**Série des petits OS du mardi… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… **_(Number 55) …

_Bêta, __Siashini_

_Je l'ai attendue cette suite !!! __  
__Avec impatience et je dois dire qu'elle est comme je l'attendais !__  
__Toujours aussi kawaii !!!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 16/ 17et 20 mail 2007.__  
__Mise en ligne le mardi 22 mai 2007 à 21h._

Juste pour info j'ai de nouveau été coupée du net durant 3 jours la semaine dernière juste pendant que je répondais aux reviews mardi dernier vers 23h30. Souci de balise semblait-t-il. ET BIEN NON. Au final c'est une carte qui avait grillé au central. OH JOIE… Marre d'Orange.  
Bon alors pas de lemon. Je n'ai pas envie d'en écrire en ce moment. Voici la 2ème partie de "**15 ans d'écart**" Petit OS de mardi dernier. Je sais que j'aurais pu le mettre à la suite du 1er mais j'ai opté pour la solution 2. A savoir celle-ci…

J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, hors mis le côté lemon qu'il n'y a pas. Je n'avais rien promis hein…  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et Bisou,  
_**Catirella**_

◇

_**Tous les OS du mardi sont courts, vous voici prévenu…  
Même minis parfois ! Pas cette semaine**_

◇ … ◇

◇ **OS du ****MARDI **◇

◇ … ◇

◈ Merci à _**Siashini **_pour cette correction.◈

◇

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 54 de mardi dernier et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **blue tea** - **mimi** - **nagoyaka** - **mini pouce06** - **jojo** - **Iroko** - **Lil' booboots** - **Hissha** - **thefrenchfan** - **Kyu**- **kela** - **lysanea** - **cristalsky** - **Tsuki-no-Shinigami** - **lisou52** - **zashikiwarashi**- **caro06** - **Lwella** - **L'ange gardien **- **Nass** - **Yami Sheina** - **SNT59** - **haevenly** - **naughtymily** - **jenny** - **littledidi11** et **marnie02**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles pour l'OS du 24 avril 2007 " **Egoïstement** " :

**Bluette **… Tu m'as fait bien rire. Pas mal ont vu leur compagnon ou eux même en Heero. Je te remercie pour ta review. Bisou, Catirella

◇

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**15 ans d'écart (2****ème**** partie )**

**

* * *

**

**« **_**Veux pas savoir. Je veux rester sur mes rêves.**_** »  
« Certains rêves deviennent réalité Duo. »**

Duo, sa joue contre le torse d'Heero ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup. Son cœur s'est emballé aux derniers mots prononcés par Heero. Lui d'ordinaire bavard, n'ose parler à cet instant, mais la curiosité gagne en force…

« Les rêves de qui ? »

« Si nous allions nous asseoir pour discuter de cela ? »

Duo soupire. Il ne veut pas être séparé physiquement d'Heero à présent. Il est tellement bien dans ses bras, Heero avait passé ceux-ci derrière son dos et d'une légère pression le collait à son torse où Duo endentait le cœur d'Heero battre plus vite que la normale.

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Je suis bien là. Et comme tu connais mes sentiments à ton égard, je veux profiter de ce moment au maximum, juste au cas ou. »

Heero sourit et se recula légèrement. Duo n'apprécia pas la démarche… Heero l'entraîna à sa suite vers un banc sur le côté droit du bateau. Une fois assis il tend sa main à Duo qui l'a prend en rougissant comme une jeune fille.  
Duo se retrouva sur les genoux d'Heero et se cala au possible dans ses bras.

« Et là tu n'es pas mieux ? »

« Oui. C'est différent. Merci Heero. »

« De rien. »

« Alors les rêves de qui ? »

« Tu me promets de me laisser parler sans m'interrompre toutes les 10 secondes ? »

Ses joues rougirent encore plus.

« Oui, je te le promets. »

« Bien… David, ton père ma demandé quel était mon regard sur toi la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus… Ne fais pas la moue… J'ai été franc avec lui. Pour moi tu étais le fils d'un ami, mais qu'en effet j'avais pu remarquer que tu étais devenu un magnifique garçon au fil des années et encore plus ces derniers mois. Mais que par respect, pour lui et ta mère, je ne voyais en toi que l'adolescent… »

Duo soupire et son cœur se serre.

« Ton père m'a demandé de faire comme si tu n'étais pas leur fils. Quelle était ma vision maintenant de toi. Un ado de 18 ans… Je crois que ma réponse l'a un peu déstabilisé et moi-même je me suis surpris, car nous avons tout de même 15 ans de différence… »

« Heero j'ai peur. »

« Tu m'as promis. »

« Je sais désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si je ne te connaissais pas… »

Duo se mord la lèvre mort de honte. Heero en effet le connaissait et plus d'une fois lui avait demandé de se taire après que Duo l'ai plus que soûlé en lui racontant tout et n'importe quoi. Sauf depuis que son cœur battait pour Heero.

« …J'ai répondu à ton père que pour moi avoir la chance d'être aimé d'un jeune garçon de 15 ans plus jeune que moi était un fantasme et que ce ne serait sûrement qu'un coup sans lendemain. Car il aurait juste eu ce qu'il attendait de moi et ensuite il irait avec des hommes de son âge… Le regard des autres aussi est très blessant. Voir une femme bien plus jeune avec un homme qui pourrait être son père voir son grand-père est accepté dans notre société, mais l'inverse, à savoir une femme plus vieille que l'homme, l'était beaucoup moins. Aussi que je ne sais pas qu'elle aurait été ma réaction, si moi-même j'avais eu un fils qui était dans ta situation… »

« Tu ne m'aimes pas c'est cela ? Je m'en doutais un peu. »

Heero soupire et ressert sa prise sur Duo dont des larmes silencieuses coulent de nouveau depuis quelques secondes, ce qui fit de la peine à Heero.

« Je n'avais pas fini et je n'ai pas dit cela Duo. Encore moins à ton père. Je te considérais comme le fils d'amis. Mais… »

Duo ne put retenir un reniflement. Heero prit un mouchoir dans la poche de sa veste et le donna à Duo.  
Duo se mouche de façon non classe, Heero sourit discrètement.

« Merci… Heero, mais quoi ? »

Heero oblige Duo à le regarder d'une légère pression du menton.

« Je trouve ton sourire depuis toujours magnifique. Tes yeux sont pétillants de malice et tellement beaux. Tes cheveux m'ont toujours fasciné, tu avais déjà commencé à les laisser pousser la première fois que je t'ai vu. Duo, je crois qu'inconsciemment mon cœur était attiré par l'interdit... Et ton père m'a donné son autorisation de te faire la cour il y a 3 jours. »

Duo avait fermé les yeux de bonheur et sans savoir pourquoi ses larmes redoublèrent.

« Duo ne pleure pas. »

« Alors tu m'aimes ? »

« Je crois que oui car mon cœur va finir pas sortir de ma poitrine tellement il bat vite, je n'avais pas ressenti cela depuis… En fait jamais. »

Duo sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je t'aime Heero, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Celui d'Hilde aussi. »

« Baka. »

« Je crois que je préfère l'appellation chaton tout bien considéré. C'est que j'ai pris l'option japonais depuis 2 ans et je sais ce que cela veut dire maintenant, alors chaton c'est plus mignon qu'imbécile… »

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« Tais-toi. »

« Fais-moi taire. »

Heero lève un sourcil sous le regard amusé d'un chaton qui se love dans les bras d'Heero lorsque celui-ci lui donne son premier baiser avec douceur.  
David et Hélène les retrouvèrent sur le banc quelques heures plus tard. Duo toujours sur les genoux d'Heero discutant tous les deux. Duo lové dans les bras d'Heero et celui-ci lui caressant la cuisse.

« Ils sont mimis comme tous… Mon bébé a bien grandi… Si nous faisions un autre enfant mon chéri ? »

David ferma les yeux et inspira très fort, puis après avoir réouvert les yeux avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres prit son épouse dans les bras.

« Et si nous pensions plutôt égoïstement à nous deux ? Comme avant la naissance de Duo, hummm… Tu vois où je veux en venir ma belle et merveilleuse femme qui est toujours partante pour de nouvelles aventures... Et si nous partions à l'aventure en amoureux pour ce voyage donc tu rêves depuis notre rencontre. »

Hélène embrassa son époux sous le regard d'un Duo qui venait de faire attention à leur présence sur le pont où lui et Heero se trouvèrent.

« Je t'aime David Maxwell et je serai très heureuse de faire ce tour du monde avec toi… Tu vas devoir prendre une année sabbatique mon chéri… Et Duo. Nous allons le laisser seul ? »

David rendit son baiser à Hélène avec encore plus de passion. Duo rougit et enfouit son nez dans le cou d'Heero qui l'avait rejoint dans le matage avancé du couple Maxwell en pleine action.

« Pas tout à fait une année mais oui et pour Duo je pense que nous avons une personne de confiance, qui se fera un plaisir de l'héberger durant notre absence et plus peut-être.

« Ah oui ! Qui ? »

Duo éclata de rire, toujours dans le cou d'Heero qui lui sourit à la limite de ne pas rigoler comme Duo. Hélène était hors du commun. David sourit tendrement à son épouse et lui caressa la joue.

« Ne change jamais mon amour. Et pour répondre à ta question, il s'agit d'Heero. »

« Alors je suis rassurée car ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. »

David hocha la tête en signe d'accord, en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rejoindre Duo dans son fou rire. Hélène allait sûrement s'extasier lorsque Duo lui annoncerait bien plus tard que lui et Heero était ensemble.

-

4 mois plus tard M et Mme Maxwell s'envolèrent pour l'Europe où allait commencer leur périple d'un an à travers le monde.  
Duo ce soir-là allait pour la première fois dormir chez Heero. N'ayant qu'un très grand 2 pièces, soit une seule chambre. Duo de ce fait partagerait le lit d'Heero, ce qui n'était pas sans lui faire plaisir.  
Heero avait fait la cour à Duo en toute simplicité. Duo avait beaucoup ri la première fois qu'il était venu le chercher pour qu'ils dînent ensemble un soir, mais l'attention d'Heero à son égard le rendait encore plus amoureux de lui. Il découvrait Heero à chacunes de leurs sorties en amoureux un peu plus et Duo aimait ce Heero, même lorsque celui-ci le grondait lorsque c'était justifié.  
Duo d'ailleurs durant l'année à venir était sous la responsabilité d'Heero. L'université où il était en était informé en plus de sa nouvelle adresse et des nouveaux numéros de téléphones. Financièrement Duo allait participer un peu, grâce au cours particuliers qu'il donnait tous les soirs jusqu'à 20 heures. Duo tenait beaucoup à participer aux dépenses même si sa contribution été infime. Ses parents avaient bien sûr pris des dispositions pour que tous les mois une somme fixe soit virée sur son compte.  
Duo et Heero restèrent sage. Heero ne voulait pas brusquer Duo et était prêt à attendre qu'il soit prêt à aller plus loin dans leur relation encore récente.  
5 semaines après le départ de ses parents Heero fut appelé d'urgence à son cabinet d'avocats. Eux-même durent le joindre au tribunal où il plaidait, car il avait dû couper son portable durant l'audience.  
Heero s'excusa auprès du juge et de son client. Le jure ajourna l'audience et Heero partit au plus vite à l'Hôpital où Duo se trouvait.

« Duo tout va bien. »

Duo lui sourit et soupira d'aisance de le voir.

« Oui tout va bien. »

Heero s'était rapproché de lui et l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

« J'ai eu très peur lorsque l'on est venu me prévenir. Tu ne t'aies pas fait mal en tombant ? »

« Non j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Le médecin a dit que la perte de connaissance est due au choc. »

Heero ferma les yeux.

« Fais-moi plaisir ne recommence plus. »

« Mais Heero… »

« Non Duo. Déjà à 13 ans tu avais fait une chute spectaculaire à vélo, j'ai cru que ta mère allait avoir une attaque. Heureusement que ton père a pris les choses en mains rapidement en me laissant ta mère dans tous ses états sur les bras. Je ne veux plus que tu remontes sur des échasses. Mais quelle idée encore t'ait-il passée par la tête pour faire cela ? Tu ne fais pas l'école du cirque que je sache, mais les Beaux-Arts. »

« Mais… »

« Ti, pas de mais. »

« Méchant. »

« Je t'aime Duo et je ne veux pas être scalpé par ta mère si elle te retrouve en kit à son retour. »

Duo rougit et se mordit la lèvre.

« Excuse-moi. Heero le médecin veut que je passe la nuit ici au cas ou, mais je ne veux pas, je n'aime pas les hôpitaux depuis ma chute de vélo. »

« Je sais mais si le médecin trouve cela préférable il va falloir que tu restes cette nuit. »

Duo soupira.

« Je viendrais te chercher demain matin promis et je reste jusqu'à ce qu'ils me mettent dehors ce soir… »

Heero lui caresse la joue.

« Tu es sûr tout va bien, tu n'as pas mal à la tête, de vertige, nausée ? »

Les yeux de Duo brillent de bonheur et il fait reposer sa joue au creux de la main d'Heero qui le câline.

« Tout va bien, je t'assure. »

Duo le lendemain matin pesta comme tout, car Heero lui avait rapporté des vêtements propres pour qu'il aille en cours puisque tout allait bien.  
Il déposa Duo devant l'université. Bon nombre d'élèves les regardèrent. Surtout Heero que Duo mit dans le vent lorsqu'il voulu lui donner un baiser sur le front.

« Baka. »

Heero fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçu que des regards le fixaient avec insistance. Il remonta aussitôt en voiture et partit vers son Cabinet d'avocats en plein centre ville.  
Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir-là vers 21 heures, Heero ne dit pas bonsoir comme les autres soirs à Duo et après avoir posé ses affaires et retirer ses chaussures, il alla s'échouer sur un des canapés de la pièce principale. Duo fut peiné et ce dit qu'Heero lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce pour le matin.  
Il pénétra donc à son tour dans la pièce et se mit timidement face à Heero. Duo pencha la tête sur le côté, comme lorsqu'il demandait pardon pour une bêtise commise étant petit.

« Heero tu es fâché contre moi ? »

« Hn ? … Non pardon. »

Heero prit Duo par la main et l'attira sur ses genoux, Duo s'y installa sans demander son reste.

« Ce matin le regard de certains étudiants étaient insistant lorsque tu es parti, après m'avoir laissé en plan comme un idiot. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et posa sa joue sur l'épaule d'Heero.

« Pardon, c'est de ma faute. J'ai agit comme un enfant. »

« Si je t'avais donné ce baiser ils auraient peut-être encore plus regardé et toi tu aurais été… »

« **Heero arrête**… Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, ils ne vivent pas avec nous et je me fous de ce qu'ils peuvent penser ou dire de moi. »

Duo qui s'était redressé plongea son regard dans celui d'Heero.

« Nous sommes heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. En plus je suis le premier qui habite avec toi… Heero ? »

« Oui ? »

« Fais-moi l'amour. Je sais que tu ne me le demanderas pas. Alors je te le demande, fais-moi l'amour pour la première fois. »

Heero lui sourit.

« Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas uniquement pour te faire pardonner de ces dernières 48 heures ? »

« Na… J'ai très envie que tu me fasses l'amour Heero et demain ni toi ni moi devons nous levé tôt. »

Duo avait fini les joues rouges d'avoir enfin osé demander à Heero qu'il fasse de lui son amant au sens propre comme au figurer.

« Tu as mangé ? »

« Na, je t'attendais. »

« Tu veux que nous sortions dîner ? »

Duo fit la moue.

« Je préfèrerais rester à la maison. »

Heero donne un baiser dans le cou à Duo ce qui le fait frissonner et réagire encore plus que les autres soirs.

« Heero allons dans la chambre. »

« Pas de dîner ? »

« Après, j'ai faim de toi et uniquement de toi à cet instant. »

« Où as-tu lu cela ? »

Duo ressembla étrangement à un homard une fois cuit.

« Manga… Yaoi. »

« Hn… Hentai. »

« Aaaah. »

Heero s'était relevé du canapé en gardant Duo dans ses bras. Un homme beau et musclé. Duo en avait toujours rêvé. Heero était le parfait Prince et non Princesse, qu'il s'était imaginé vers 12 ans.

« Je te promet d'être doux et si tu veux arrêter tu me le dis. »

« Hai, Je t'aime Heechan. »

« Heechan ! »

« J'aime bien c'est mimi. »

Heero ne dit rien et emporta son futur amant vers leur chambre avec un Duo en mode koala.  
Heero déshabilla Duo avec douceur en lui donnant de légers baisers pour qu'il se détende. Duo tremblait un peu, de peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de décevoir Heero. Mais aussi de la douleur, dont certains amis homos lui avaient fait part, lorsqu'ils s'étaient vantés de leur première fois, qu'ils étaient devenus des hommes. Même si ce n'était pas par amour qu'ils avaient franchi le cap… Heero l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour attirer l'attention de Duo qui s'était perdu l'espace d'un instant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange. Si tu te crispes tu risques d'avoir mal, détends-toi. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et rendit son baiser à Heero en se détendant.

« Pardon. »

« Ne t'excuse pas et redonne-moi un baiser, j'aime quand tu m'embrasses tu es tellement doux. »

Les joues de Duo rougirent, lorsque ses lèvres prirent possession de celles d'Heero.  
Duo ne s'attendait pas à des préliminaires aussi passionnés. Heero le prépara tellement longtemps et bien qu'il n'eut pas la douleur à laquelle il s'était attendu. Heero espère de par son expérience trouva immédiatement le point "G"(1) de Duo. Toutes ses peurs s'étaient évanouies. Heero avait à plusieurs reprises dit son nom lorsqu'il était en lui, en plus des mots d'amour. Il ne l'avait pas déçu.  
Pour lui sa première fois serait inoubliable et il la gardera rien que pour lui.  
Ce soir-là ils ne dînèrent pas.  
Heero plus tard dans la nuit refit l'amour à son jeune amant et Duo participa assidûment.

-

15 ans plus tard…

« Je suis rentré. »

« Papa papa papa regarde ce que nous avons rapporté de chez Quatre et Trowa. »

Heero regarda sa fille de 7 ans avec un immense sourire sur les lèvre et un petit chaton tout gris dans les bras.

« Il est encore tout petit ma puce, il va falloir beaucoup tant occuper. »

« 'Vi, je vais lui donner du lait matin et soir, je vais le mettre au dodo. »

Tamy après avoir planté un gros bisou sur la joue de son papa, repart en direction de sa chambre avec son précieux fardeau dans les bras. Duo qui était resté en retrait vient à son tour souhaiter la bienvenue à son époux.

« Bonsoir mon amour. »

Heero prend son mari dans ses bras et l'embrasse comme tous les soir depuis qu'ils sont ensemble.

« Bonsoir mon ange… Et comment s'appelle le petit dernier de la famille ? »

« Emeraude. »

« Ah, c'est une fille. »

« Oui. »

« Tu remercieras Quatre de ce cadeau empoissonné de ma part. Ils ont réussi à casser une de leur progéniture. »

Duo sourit à son époux et se lova dans ses bras.

« Heero, Tamy a bien travaillé à l'école et nous lui avions promis quand elle a su que leur chatte attendait des petits. »

Heero soupire.

« Hn, je sais excuse-moi. »

« Fatigué ? »

« Oui, je n'ai plus 20 ans. »

« Cela dépend pourquoi. »

Heero rougit autant que Duo.

« D.u.o. »

« Je t'aime… Papa a téléphoné au fait. »

Heero sourit, Duo avait ce don de changer de sujet pour noyer le poisson.

« Et ? »

« Nous somme invités aux 50 ans de maman qui se dérouleront dans la maison qui est à hummmmmmmmmm, 1 kilomètre de la notre… »

Duo sourit en coin à Heero en le regardant avec malice.

« Tamy va lui faire un beau dessin et moi j'ai presque fini un des nôtres. »

Heero soupire de bonheur et attire Duo contre son torse en fermant les yeux, Duo s'inquiète.

« Heero tout va bien ? »

« Oui, je suis juste heureux. J'ai un jeune mari merveilleusement beau et talentueux. Une petite fille qui même si elle n'est pas de notre sang est tout comme son daddy, belle, intelligente et toujours joyeuse… Je n'aurais pas pu demander plus à la vie mon ange… Tu m'as offert 15 années de bonheur. »

Duo avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Heechan. »

« Tu avais raison mon ange. Nos 15 ans d'écart n'avaient pas d'importance. Puisse d'autres que nous vivrent aussi heureux que nous au-delà des préjugés et des regards malveillants. »

« 'Vi. Je vais aller coucher Tamy. »

« Déjà ? »

« J'ai terriblement envie de mon brillant et fougueux mari. »

« Petit démon. »

« Et fier de l'être. »

**FIN  
du  
LV**

Maman Hélène n'a pas fait une grande apparition, navrée, elle est partie en vacances et oui elle a eu Duo à 17 ans.  
Et bien voilà, ici s'achève cette histoire.  
Je tenais juste à préciser que je sais que 15 ans c'est beaucoup entre deux personnes qui s'aiment, mais je sais d'expérience que même avec plus de 20 ans d'écart lorsque l'on aime la différence d'âge importe peu.  
Na, je ne suis toujours célibataire et ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait cette expérience.  
Donc pas la peine de me poser la question.  
Mais ceci dit, il est vrai que lorsqu'un homme est plus vieux que sa compagne cela passe beaucoup mieux que l'inverse.

BISOUS, à mardi prochain, au pire à dans 15 jours.

**_Catirella  
_**◇

(1) - Je ne sais pas du tout si un homme à un poing G, Je suppose que oui dans le cas du uke. Désolé, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de demandé à une personne concernée.

* * *

_**Merci à vous de m'avoir lue, à bientôt. Cat**_


End file.
